itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2018
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2018 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June May April March * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Observations on the Covered Business Method Patent Review Program (GAO-18-451) (Mar. 20, 2018). * Border Security: Progress and Challenges with the Use of Technology, Tactical Infrastructure, and Personnel to Secure the Southwest Border (GAO-18-397T) (Mar. 15, 2018). * Customs and Border Protection: Automated Trade Data System Yields Benefits but Interagency Management Approach Is Needed]] (GAO-18-271) (Mar. 14, 2018). * Freedom of Information Act: Agencies Are Implementing Requirements but Need to Take Additional Actions (GAO-18-452T) (Mar. 13, 2018). * Freedom of Information Act: Federal Court Decisions Have Not Required the Office of Special Counsel to Initiate Disciplinary Actions for the Improper Withholding of Records (GAO-18-235R) (Mar. 13, 2018). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Assessment of the Covered Business Method Patent Review Program (GAO-18-320) (Mar. 12, 2018). * Cybersecurity Workforce: DHS Needs to Take Urgent Action to Identify Its Position and Critical Skill Requirements (GAO-18-430T) (March 7, 2018). February * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Additional Actions Are Essential for Assessing Cybersecurity Framework Adoption (GAO-18-211) (Feb. 15, 2018). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Electricity Suppliers Have Taken Actions to Address Electromagnetic Risks, and Additional Research Is Ongoing (GAO-18-67) (Feb. 7, 2018). * Cybersecurity Workforce: Urgent Need for DHS to Take Actions to Identify Its Position and Critical Skill Requirements (GAO-18-175) (Feb. 6, 2018). January * Next Generation 911: National 911 Program Could Strengthen Efforts to Assist States (GAO-18-252) (Jan. 31, 2018). * Small Business Research Programs: Agencies Need to Take Steps to Assess Progress Toward Commercializing Technologies (GAO-18-207) (Jan. 31, 2018). * Coast Guard Health Records: Timely Acquisition of New System Is Critical to Overcoming Challenges with Paper Process (GAO-18-363T) (Jan. 30, 2018). * Federal Buildings: GSA Should Establish Goals and Performance Measures to Manage the Smart Buildings Program (GAO-18-200) (Jan. 30, 2018). * Homeland Defense: Urgent Need for DOD and FAA to Address Risks and Improve Planning for Technology That Tracks Military Aircraft (GAO-18-177) (Jan. 18, 2018). * VA Health IT Modernization: Historical Perspective on Prior Contracts and Update on Plans for New Initiative (GAO-18-208) (Jan. 18, 2018). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Involve Chief Information Officers in Reviewing Billions of Dollars in Acquisitions (GAO-18-42) (Jan. 10, 2018). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2018